


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by Besternate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demon!Chanyeol, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Kyungsoo, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besternate/pseuds/Besternate
Summary: Kyungsoo, a vampire, meets Chanyeol, a demon. And he falls really hard…





	Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished and published fic. And one of my first attempts at writing fanfics. But I wanted to write something small for two of my fanarts:  
> [Fanart No 1](http://besternatexo.tumblr.com/post/161199970346/aint-no-rest-for-the-wicked)  
> [Fanart No 2](http://besternatexo.tumblr.com/post/149965341881/angel-series-1-chanyeol)  
> The second one is a bit spoiler-ish, so if you want you can check it after you read the fic  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Aren't you going to feast on-" The demon made a circle with his hands pointing to the bloody mess in front of them. " _This_?"

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. “No. This is going to be a waste though. I know a lot of vampires who would pay thousands for _this_.”

“Ah, too bad that you are a sucker only for this demon’s blood now.” Chanyeol turned his pointing finger to himself with a smug grin on his face. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Chanyeol and his puns... Though this time, Chanyeol was right so he was going to let the pun go.

He sighed.

“Too bad that they don’t have a demon lover who decided to bring the hell on earth for his own kin.” He added while he felt Chanyeol’s smile on his back. He crouched down with a grin, contented by his own wordplay, wiped the blood on his blade onto the shirt of one of the lifeless demons lying on the floor.

“We are done here.” He stood up, put his blade into its sheath, and made his way to the door avoiding all the bodies under their feet. “Burn it all, Chanyeol.”

“As you say, love!”

He looked at the demon whose face was carrying a grin different than before, it was wild, relentless, _wicked_. A dark smoke started to hug his long arms, his hands were giving birth to little joyful sparks soon would grow into a gorgeous fire. Chanyeol’s one blue eye shone blindingly before the warehouse turned into hell. Kyungsoo loved to watch that light even though it caused a little pain on his pale skin.

That pain reminded him of the sunlight, which he hadn't tasted on his skin for almost three hundred years now. It was beautiful, mesmerizing, liberating. He always thought that this was a piece of Heaven Chanyeol brought down with him when he fell.

 

...

 

They first met when they were both killing demons in a cemetery. Chanyeol had left quite the impression on Kyungsoo. And later, when Chanyeol had asked him what he was doing at the Hell Gate, Kyungsoo had simply answered: “It was giving me a headache.”

It was true too. Yes, he was a vampire but that didn’t mean he enjoyed the unnecessary bloodshed around his small town. And he definitely didn’t enjoy that one night those fucking morons destroyed his bookstore. That really, _really_ touched a nerve.

So those demons thought it was a warning for him when it was actually a calling for his wildest side. He took a deep breath full of wood dust in front of the ruins where his bookstore was, fixed his tie, his jacket and turned around to find that hell hole while cracking his bones.

It couldn’t be more cliché actually, the gate was in the town cemetery, in front of a mausoleum. A crack on the ground, red light seeping out into the darkness of the night, circled with chalked pentagrams and ancient writings.

And there, in the middle of all that expected monotony, was this one demon, with this one eye bright as the sunlight, fighting his way out of that foul crack. He was bruised and battered, soot latched onto his skin. If it wasn’t the vicious smile on his face while getting demon blood on his hands, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have guessed that he was a creature of Hell. He was hypnotizingly beautiful.

Of course, he did help the demon to beat those other demons after he got out of his daze, it was why he had come here in the first place. Contrary to general belief, he hated cemeteries, so better make his visit worth something, right?

He had held the demon’s hand to help him get up when everything was finally quiet again.

“Thank you, uh,” The demon hadn’t let go of his hand, mismatched eyes delving into his own with a gleam of interest.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo.” He had finally released his hand, only to point to the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips.  “Uh, you have something there. It looks like blood. Are you okay?”

Then Kyungsoo laughed because this was the most bizarre conversation he had with a demon. Firstly, he had seen Kyungsoo bashing his sharp teeth into the other demons’ tainted flesh and suck the life out of them. Secondly, he, a _demon_ , was asking him if Kyungsoo, a _vampire_ , was okay. Hilarious.

When he finally stopped wheezing, the demon was looking at him with the biggest oblivious eyes. “Yeah, I am fine” he answered while wiping the blood and licking it. “Demon blood, not mine. But thank you for asking-”

“Chanyeol,” had said the demon with a huge smile, showing all of his pearly white teeth. “Thanks for helping me, love!”  

 

Kyungsoo couldn't know that he was going to hear that word countless times from the same demon’s mouth for a really long time.

 

...

 

“Oh! Hi, Kyungsoo!”

He hadn’t expected the first thing when he wakes up would be hearing the demon’s voice. He hadn’t expected to wake up tied with chains to a column in an old factory either when he went to sleep the previous morning.

He had opened his eyes and looked at his right where the demon was, only to see the taller tied to another column as well.

That was the second time he saw Chanyeol.

 

“Wha... What is going on?” He had asked groggily.

“You remember my friends we killed last time, together?” Chanyeol was unnecessarily cheery considering their conditions. “That was really fun by the way, we should do that again sometime.” Was the demon blushing? “Of course if you are free and have I told you that you have really nice lips?”

If he had his hands free he would have face-palmed himself at that moment, not because he was annoyed by the mumblings of the demon, but because he actually liked that attempt at flirting the demon made with rosy cheeks. “Chanyeol, can we go back to talking about your friends? We can talk about our future dates later when we get out of here.”

“Oh… Future dates… Plural…” The demon had giggled to himself until he had seen the glare Kyungsoo was throwing at him. “Oh right! My friends! So they want me to return to Hell.”

“And why am I here exactly?” Kyungsoo had asked and wiggled his tied hands while searching the surroundings to find a way out. There was a metal door in front of where they were tied and a huge pentagram on the floor in between, probably waiting for to be a gateway to Hell.

“Demons tend to hold grudges, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol had answered like it was the most basic knowledge in the world, like he couldn’t believe the vampire for asking that.   

“Then where are those demons right now?”

“They went to find some virgin blood, to open the gate. It’s been a couple of hours so we don’t have much time.” Chanyeol had shifted in his position, and the chains circling his hands had fallen down to the floor.

“Care to share the tricks?” Kyungsoo was appalled, and he really wanted to let his hands loose too. The demon had just chuckled with visible adoration in his eyes.

“I can control fire, remember?” Chanyeol had shifted towards Kyungsoo, grabbing the padlock tying the vampire’s chains together. Kyungsoo had felt the heat radiating from the demon’s hands.

He rolled his eyes. “Then why did you wait to free us until now, Chanyeol?”

The demon had lifted his head then, his face was mere inches away, and his charming smile was on again. “You looked like you needed some sleep, Kyungsoo.” He had almost cooed at Kyungsoo. He definitely had some guts… If this was someone or something else, he would have already sunk his teeth into that neck. But there was something about Chanyeol that made him want to sink his teeth into that pretty neck but preferably on his king sized bed, under more pleasant conditions.

He had heard the clanks of the shackles falling to the floor at that moment, seen Chanyeol biting his own lips while looking at Kyungsoo’s as if he knew what was in his mind. He couldn’t help inhaling the demon’s sweet smell.

Then he had cleared his throat to break their moment. “Well, you know, I am a vampire. I always look like I need some sleep, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s giggles were cut by the back of the metal door hitting the wall.

“Well, our demon murdering date is sooner than I expected.” Chanyeol had taken a step back from Kyungsoo finally, tipped his head towards the demon herd just entered the old factory. “Will you lend me a hand, like the last time, love?”

Kyungsoo had stepped away from the column and a grin crept over his lips.

“Lead the way, Chuckles.”    

 

He couldn’t know back then that they would have actual future dates, and seeing the demon next to him when he woke up would be a common thing in his life for a really long time.

 

…

 

“Come on, love. It’s on me,” had bargained Chanyeol, extending his hand very gentlemanly to Kyungsoo for him to hold.

They had entered a bar together after they had run into each other on the street. Kyungsoo was just leaving his apartment with the intent of buying his meal for the day, he had a guy who worked at the hospital who gave him blood packs in return of some cash.

“You look like a whiskey on the rocks kinda guy.” had said Chanyeol, giving him the glass of whiskey he had just ordered. And he had gotten himself a red drink with an orange slice and a cherry on the side.

“I am not judging your cosmo, Chuckles.” Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his smile. The demon was really something else.

“It is sweet, I like it,” he had answered with a shrug of long shoulders. They had seated themselves on the stools at the end of the bar. It was a dark corner, away from the scrutiny of the living. It wasn’t dark enough for Kyungsoo’s vampire eyes though, he could see Chanyeol perfectly, how the tips of his ears and his cheeks were flushed, how his plush lips looked red and glossed with alcohol.

They had talked a lot that night. Well, mostly Chanyeol had talked but Kyungsoo didn’t mind listening at all. He had met other demons in the past, and none of them was like Chanyeol. Yes, he was careless, a bit mischievous and playful, but even though Kyungsoo knew what the demon was capable of, he also looked _soft_ and _good_ unlike a demon. And he looked so _warm_ under his skin.  

The demon was telling him about his morning that day, how he had fought with some of his kin again when Kyungsoo couldn’t help but ask:

“Why are you here Chanyeol? You don’t want to go back to Hell with them? You are a demon, so why?” Demons belong to Hell anyways, right?

He hadn’t thought those questions would wipe the sweet and laid-back smile on the demon’s soft face. He wouldn’t have opened his mouth if he had knew...

Chanyeol had just stood looking at his hands for a while, then taken a few sips of his Cosmopolitan when he had finally nodded to the vampire. “Yeah, I don’t want to go back... Because I don’t like it there,” he had sighed. “Actually, I hate it there!”

“Hell is a corrupt place, Kyungsoo, it has lost its cause. It is not the place where the bad and evil is punished anymore. It became the place for bad and evil to thrive. The Devil left, then Hell turned into a true chaos. There is no order left there.” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Demons take any souls they could get their claws on down to Hell with them. There are innocent souls who gets punished for the things they didn’t do.” Then he lowered his shaky voice. “Demons enjoy what they do there, and I just don’t.”

He was playing with the cherry in his drink when his throat had bobbed, as if he was trying to swallow a lump. Kyungsoo had wanted to caress the flushed cheeks then.

“I tried… I tried to belong… But, Kyungsoo, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t. And lately I- I thought I was going to lose my mind. I tought I was going to forget who I was... Kyungsoo, the screams were driving me crazy.”

Chanyeol had drunk what was left in his glass, and Kyungsoo had found his own hand on the demon’s arm, trying to give some kind of comfort. The demon had looked at him, his eyes misty, before clearing his throat and placing a smile on his lips again.

“So you see, all that demon mumbo jumbo didn't work well with me. And I decided to leave.” It was obvious from his tone that Chanyeol was trying to lighten the mood. There was more color on his cheeks now, his long and callous fingers fidgeting around the thin glass.

How could have Kyungsoo thought that the demon belonged to Hell?

“And you know the rest. Mostly… Have I ever told you how I got into a fight with a pug-headed demon like a week after I came to Earth? He looked so funny that I couldn’t stop laughing and I was almost getting my ass bitten-”

“Hey Yeol,” had cut Kyungsoo the mumbling demon without thinking any further. “Can I kiss you?”

Chanyeol had nodded with hazy eyes after a few seconds to comprehend what the vampire said. And next, his gaze had moved at Kyungsoo’s lips while he had licked his own.

He was even more beautiful to Kyungsoo’s eyes in that moment.

So he had leaned towards the demon and kissed him slow, but deep.

“You are sweet,” had said Chanyeol, finally when they had broken the kiss, his voice was hoarse and had come out more like a whisper. “I like you.”

  


It was also the first night Kyungsoo took Chanyeol home. He hadn’t gotten his blood packs that night as he planned, but he had Chanyeol.

  


He couldn't know that he was going to have the demon in his bed and in his life for a really long time.

 

...

 

The first time he tasted fear was when he thought he was going to lose Chanyeol.

They were running, hands clutched together. Kyungsoo was too afraid to let it go as if he was going to disappear into the thin air. 

“You have to return to Hell, Chanyeol,” had ordered one of the three angels who had blocked the street on their way to Kyungsoo’s apartment. “You should serve your sentence!”

The angels were blinding with power radiating from them. They had golden collars on their necks, whitest wings on their backs. Their eyes were beaming with holy light. It wasn't as sweet and as gentle as Chanyeol’s bright eye. It was scorching his skin bitterly. But still, he had stood between the angels and the demon, his trusty blade in his hand, ready to use if necessary.

“He won't go back there.” He had declared while smelling the burnt on his own skin. He couldn’t let Chanyeol return to Hell. Not after the demon had told him the torture he had been through, the pain he still carried inside because he refused to inflict pain to others, the screams he still heard when he closed his eyes every time he tried to sleep.

“Step aside, vampire. We have no business with you.”

“Oh, you have no idea!” Kyungsoo had growled and a huge fireball had flown right onto the angels. It was then when he had felt a hand grabbing his own and they had started to run.  


 

“They won’t take you, I won’t let it happen.” He had said when they had stopped in a dark alley. Chanyeol was catching his breath, Kyungsoo didn't need to breathe anyway. They were running for the last hour. Chanyeol was bleeding badly on his leg, and Kyungsoo had cuts around his arms from when he had tried to stop the angel blade going through his torso. He wasn’t bleeding though, the blades had just burned his flesh.

He was thinking about possible escape routes when the demon had put his hand onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder and his teary eyes had met his, it was the first time Kyungsoo had seen the taller looking this vulnerable and weak. It was so different than how he usually was, nothing like those smug confident smiles, the one dimple when he tried to be cute, or the ruthless look on his eyes when he killed those demons.

“Kyungsoo, you can’t fight those angels. Leave me here and go.”

“I won’t.” He had never been this sure in his human or vampire life.

“You don’t know how strong they are. You will die trying to protect me.” Chanyeol was pleading, tears finally flowing down on his flushed cheeks.

“Then I will die.” Kyungsoo had wiped the demon’s tears with his hands. Funny, how the tears had tingled his skin.

“No, Soo, please. I am not worth it.”

And those words were what had made him hold Chanyeol’s shoulders and pin him onto the wall. He had kissed him hard as if he was trying to take all those thoughts away from the demon boy.

“You are worth everything,” he had whispered onto the demon’s reddened lips.

That was also the first time they had confessed to each other. “I love you”s were exchanged as if it was their last day on earth, together.

 

They couldn't know that they were going to repeat those exact words for a really long time.

 

...

 

The first time Chanyeol had told him that he was an angel once was when they were on top of a rooftop looking at the red residue of the dying sun on the horizon, not long after their escape from those three angels. “I was watching humans. It was my duty, my _raison d’être_.” He had said looking down on the streets, with longing in his eyes.

"I watched them for a thousand years. Then I started to envy them, how they shaped their own little lives with their own choices. I should have stopped when I realized that, but instead, I let the sin sink into me.” He had sighed, this time his eyes were on the clouds, his bright red hair flowing slightly with the gentle breeze.

“I wanted to be free, Kyungsoo. I wanted to live like those humans. I broke the rules. I knew the consequences, this was what I wanted anyway, to live the consequences of my actions.”

“They told me that I am faulty, that I am not pure, that I am wicked, Kyungsoo. They told me I didn’t belong in Heaven, I should have born a demon, not an angel since I have given up to the desire so easily.” And then, he had looked into Kyungsoo’s bright red eyes with such guilt and a smile filled with agony on his pretty lips that Kyungsoo wanted to end whoever hurt Chanyeol like this.

“They took my wings, and I fell. But they thought this wouldn’t be enough for a punishment. It was what I wanted, to live amongst humans. So they handed me to the Devil.” He had blinked his eyes to get rid of the unshed tears. “They are right, Kyungsoo. I am faulty, not pure. I deserve Hell.”

 

“They are wrong, Chanyeol,” he had told him that night when he had pressed the tall body into the silky white sheets. The demon had looked ethereal like this, his body writhing under Kyungsoo’s own, the blood on his neck pooling down on his collarbones then painting the sheets beneath him the same color of his hair, of Kyungsoo’s eyes. His pretty lips bruised with endless kisses, his skin marked with countless dark spots. His moans and whines being cut with the short desperate breaths. Glistening eyes begging for _harder, faster._

Falling in love with the demon was the easiest for Kyungsoo when he looked like an angel like this, the white sheets as his wings, when their voices made such a heavenly melody to his ears, when he blessed Kyungsoo by revealing and giving his all to the vampire. “You are perfect, Chanyeol. You deserve to be free.”

 

And this time, Kyungsoo did know that he was going to fall deeper and deeper for a really long time.

 

...

“So tell me Chuckles, where are we heading next,” chanted Kyungsoo when he started the engine of his beloved muscle car. And his beloved demon was on the shotgun, watching the explosion in the warehouse with a lazy smile on his face.

“I heard that there was another Hell Gate recently opened in Seoul.”

“Seoul it is, then.”

“Huh,” Chanyeol snorted and turned away from the window to face Kyungsoo while they left the burning building behind. “I thought you would want to take a day or two from the hunting. You know.” He put his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh and squeezed playfully to further explain himself.

“Do we have to stop to indulge in sexual activities, Yeol?” He took his eyes away from the road for a second to look at the demon suggestively.

“No, if you say so.” And now Chanyeol’s hand was aiming higher on his thighs, long fingers were leaving goosebumps all over his body until they reached his zipper. “After all, ain’t no rest for the wicked, right love?”

Right, Kyungsoo thought while their laughter blended together in the air. There was no rest for them, they were on the run for the rest of their lives. For eternity, he hoped. Because no amount of time was enough for him to love Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually quite nervous posting this. I am not experienced in writing and I still think I should stick to drawing instead of writing. But sometimes drawing isn't enough to tell whatever is in my mind. I hope you enjoyed reading! Because I enjoyed writing ^^
> 
> (and there is a small chance that I will write a sequel for this, It will be probably chaptered and there will be other members too)
> 
> Also I would love if I got some feedback? Since this is my first published fic and all... >u<


End file.
